Sam Moran
"Sam Moran" (April 4, 1978) is the man who performed as the yellow wiggle that filled in for Greg from November 2006 to January 2012. Sam is a long time friend of The Wiggles, who had appeared with them in many releases before he was the official Yellow Wiggle. At the time of Greg's retirement, Sam was his understudy. Sam was selected as his replacement, a position he held for five years. His first appearance was as a fireman and a pirate on Toot Toot! from 1998. Sam's first appearance as the yellow wiggle was the Australian version of Wiggledancing!. 'It's Always Christmas With You!' was the last DVD released featuring Sam as the yellow wiggle. It was released months after Sam left The Wiggles. The Wiggles album and DVD 'Surfer Jeff' was originally recorded and filmed with Sam as the yellow wiggle, but it was never released. Five years after his promotion to yellow Wiggle, Greg returned as the yellow Wiggle, after a return to health. Sam currently has his own TV show called Play Along with Sam. Career Growing up in Wagga Wagga, Sam moved to Sydney to study classical voice and Music Education at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music under Robert Allman AM OBE. Here he was able to experience using music in classrooms and how your children respond to music in their development. He has appeared as a vocalist in 'Haste to the Wedding', John Field's Australian musical 'Evie & the Birdman' and was cast as Jinx in the Australian premiere of 'Forever Plaid.' Other musical productions include 'Sunday in the Park with George', 'Sweeney Todd' and 'Seven Little Australians'. Sam's first appearance for The Wiggles was in 1998, touring Australia, New Zealand & the USA as host of "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show". But more recently has been appearing as Professor Singalottasonga, Dapper Dave, and A Wiggly Dancer in the TV series, DVDs and live shows. Sam also has provided vocals for and appeared in the Wiggles videos 'Toot, Toot!', 'Cold Spaghetti Western', ' Live Hot Potatoes', 'Santa's Rockin', 'Sailing All Round The World', a Wiggle appeared in the new 'Wake Up Jeff!', and 'Big Red Car!', Professor Singalottasonga appeared in 'Top of the Tots', 'Splish Splash Big Red Boat', 'Santa's Rockin', 'Pop Go the Wiggles' & 'Racing to the Rainbow'. He has also found a challenge providing additional vocals for the Spanish & Taiwanese Wiggles. Sam has toured the world extensively as part of the Wiggles Live Show, including Australia, New Zealand, USA, Canada, UK, Hong Kong, China & Japan. Over this time, Sam understudied Greg Page and filled in as the yellow Wiggles for more than 150 shows before donning the yellow skivvy and taking on the role full time.. Sam is currently starring in his own children's show called Play Along with Sam. Gallery BabySam.jpg|Sam when he was a baby BabySaminStroller.jpg|Baby Sam in a stroller YoungSamPlayingCricket.jpg|Young Sam playing cricket YoungSamasaCowboy.jpg|Sam as a cowboy YoungSamMoran.jpg|Young Sam dressed up as a cowboy SamPlayingtheTrumpet.jpg|Sam playing the trumpet SamandhisParents.jpg|Sam and his parents SamMoranasPirate.jpg|Sam Moran as pirate in his debut TheWigglesandSamMoran.jpg|The Wiggles and Sam Moran SamMoranandCameronLewis.jpg|Sam as fireman and Cameron Lewis as cowboy SamMoranasFireman.jpg|Sam Moran as fireman in his debut SamMoranandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Sam and Dorothy the Dinosaur PirateSam.jpg|Pirate Sam in "Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate" video WigglySafari-EndCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Wiggly Safari" SamMoranandSharrynDermody.jpg|Sam and Sharryn Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShow-MusicianCredits.png|Sam's name in the credits of "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Show WiggleBay-EndCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Wiggle Bay" SamWiggle.jpg|Sam Moran as yellow Wiggle in 2003 SamMoranandMurrayCook.jpg|Sam and Murray SamMoranandPaulPaddick.jpg|Sam and Paul Paddick SamMoranandAnthonyField.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamMoranin2003.jpg|Sam in 2003 SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Space Dancing" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!-MusicianCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TopoftheTots-ManzillaCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Top of the Tots" SamMoraninColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Sam Moran in "Cold Spaghetti Western" SamMoraninJapan.jpg|Sam Moran in Japan SamMoranasWigglyDancer.jpg|Sam as a Wiggly Dancer File:SamMoranin2004.jpg|Sam in 2004 Shorty.jpg|Sam as Shorty in John Field's musical: "Evie and the Birdman" SamMoraninSanta'sRocking!.jpg|Sam Moran in "Santa's Rockin'!" SamMoranandWagstheDog.jpg|Sam and Wags the Dog SamMoranatBrisbaneConventionCentre.jpg|Sam at Brisbane Convention Centre SamMoran,BrettClarkeandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam, Brett, and the Wiggly Friends GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Sam Moran and Greg Truman SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran in "Live Hot Potatoes!" ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Sam as Professor Singalottasonga SamMoraninSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Sam Moran in "Sailing Around the World" SamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam Moran in "Little Rock" concert SamMoranandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Sam and Henry the Octopus SaminLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Little Rock" concert epilogue SamMoraninWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Sam Moran in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" SamMoranasUncleSam.jpg|Sam as Uncle Sam SamMoraninWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Sam in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" epilogue SamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam Moran in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam as Jeff SamMoraninHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam Moran in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheGorillaDance-Prologue.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 SamMoranasDapperDave.jpg|Sam as Dapper Dave SamMoraninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sam Moran in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" SaminIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Sam in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue SaminSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Sam Moran in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" SamMoranandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Sam and Adrian SaminTVSeries5.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 5 SamMoraninRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Sam in "Racing to the Rainbow" RacingtotheRainbow-SongCredits.jpg|Sam Moran's name in the credits of "Racing to the Rainbow" SamMoraninTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Sam in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" TheOtherWiggles,SamandLynMoran.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Sam and Lyn Moran at the wedding SamMoranonRoveLive.jpg|Sam on "Rove Live" SamMoranandJeffFatt.jpg|Sam and Jeff Fatt File:SamMoranin2006.jpg|Sam in 2006 SaminWiggledancing!.jpg|Sam Moran as yellow wiggle in 2006-2012 SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn Moran SamMoraninHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Sam in Hot Potato Studios SamMoranin2008.jpg|Sam in 2008 File:SamandLynMoranattheRockyHorrorPremiere.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the Rocky Horror premiere SamMoraninOntheRoadwithTheWiggles.jpg|Sam in "On the Road with the Wiggles" SamMoran.jpg|Sam in 2009 photo SamandLynMoraninWaggaWagga.jpg|Sam Moran and wife Lyn Moran at Australia Day 2009 Celebrations in Wagga Wagga SamandLynMoranattheLyricTheatre.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the Lyric Theatre SamMoranandEmmaPask.jpg|Sam and Emma Pask File:SamMoranonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Sam on "Carols in the Domain" TheMoranFamily.jpg|Sam and his family File:SamMoranin2010.jpg|Sam in 2010 File:SamMoraninhisHouse.jpg|Sam in his house File:SamMoraninSydney.jpg|Sam in Sydney SamMoranonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Sam on "Spicks and Specks" SamMoraninRecordingStudio.jpg|Sam in recording studio SamMoranPlayingDrums.jpg|Sam playing the drums SamMoran,BradCarrollandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Sam, Brad Carroll and Emma Watkins TheMoranFamilyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|The Moran Family and Emma Watkins SamMoraninARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Sam in "ARIA Awards" backstage SamMoranandSimonPryce.jpg|Sam and Simon Pryce SamMoranin2012.jpg|Sam Moran in 2012 SamMoranonTenNews.jpg|Sam on "Ten News" File:Samandeloise.jpg|Sam and Eloise File:Sam,LynandEloiseMoranatCliftonGardens.jpg|Sam, Lyn and Eloise at Clifton Gardens SamMoranatLogiesAwards.jpg|Sam at the Logies awards SamandLynMoranattheSnowWhiteandtheHuntsmanPremiere.jpg|Sam and Lyn at the "Snow White and the Huntsman" premiere SamMoranandLeoSayer.jpg|Sam and Leo Sayer SamMoranattheRedlandsPerformingArtsCentre.jpg|Sam at the Redlands Performing Arts Centre File:SamMoranandMirusia.jpg|Sam and Mirusia SamandEloiseonBike.jpg|Sam and Eloise riding on bike 97069764.jpg 834523-sam-and-lyn-moran.jpg 97059596.jpg TheMoranFamilyandtheSesameStreetCharacters.jpg|The Moran Family and the Sesame Street characters SamMoranatTheHobbitPremiere.jpg|Sam at "The Hobbit" premiere SamMoranin2013.jpg|Sam in 2013 Sam,Lyn,MarioandEmily.jpg|Sam, Lyn, Mario and Emily PlaytimewithSam.jpg|Sam in "Playtime with Sam" TV Show PlayAlongwithSam.jpg|Sam in "Play Along with Sam" album cover SamandtheNickJrCrew.jpg|Sam and the Nick Jr crew PlayAlongwithSam-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Sam in "Play Along with Sam: Behind the Scenes" interview SamonNickJr.jpg|Sam on "Nick Jr." SamandtheNickJrCharacters.jpg|Sam and the Nick Jr characters SamMoranandKyleMcCallion.jpg|Sam and Kyle McCallion SamMoranonSunrise.jpg|Sam on "Sunrise" TheMoranFamilyandNim.jpg|The Moran Family and Nim at Epic 3D movie premiere PlayAlongWithSamLive.jpg|Sam in "Play Along with Sam" live File:SamatWestfieldHurstville.jpg|Sam at Westfield Hurstville SamMoraninILoveSlimeShirt.jpg|Sam in the "I Love Slime" shirt SamandAshleighHuybers.jpg|Sam and Ashleigh Huybers SamonTheMorningShow.jpg|Sam on "The Morning Show" SamMoranatARIAAwards.jpg|Sam at the ARIA Awards Sam,NoahandTaylaBogie.jpg|Sam, Noah and Tayla Bogie SamMoraninNewcastle.jpg|Sam Moran in Newcastle PlayAlongwithSamDVD.jpg|Play Along with Sam DVD Samin2015.jpg|Sam in 2015 11068412_809041349132939_4526075003813296267_n.jpg|Sam and Eloise at game Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Families Category:Former Wiggles Category:Singers Category:Fill-in Wiggle Members Category:Guitarists Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Born in 1970's Category:New Wiggles Category:1998 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Unknown Religion Category:Drummers Category:Characters